Yhwach (MaxWanked)
Tier: ∞ | Always Infinity times beyond your wildest imagination and beyond and keep beyond infinity times over again and again until you get headache by thinking of it and then beyond again | Will always outmaneuver your wank ''' '''Name: Yhwach, often referred to simply as "Your Majesty", American's call him Juha Bach, Jehovah, YHWH, Yahweh', '''The-One-Above-All-Wank (In the Bleach Universe anyways) '''Origin: '''Bleach fanboys wank is strong in this one, Bleach, Omniverse '''Gender: 'Hermaphrodite Age: 1,200=Infinity Classification: 'Bleach Wanker's god, God of Gods, The One True God, Narutoverse Killer, Verse Soloer, Manga-The-One-Above-All-Wank '''Powers and Abilities: '''Mustachepotence, Mustachescient, Mustachepresent, Reality Warping, Invincible, Immortal, invulnerable to all types of wanks and fanboyism, able to make anyone from DBZ and Naruto-Verse his bitch, casually solos The-One-Above-All, can solo any verse with a blink, can absorb anything and anyone, reality warping, anything that Superman can do without boundaries | can see into the future when someone else is this wiki will put him against she/he/it favorite waifu so he can change she/he/ favorite waifu Tier and power to minus Infinity beyond your wildest imagination, have every power that everyone can think, can't think, or will never thinking and way beyond anything the ancient alien guy and his alien shenanigans can possibly imagine and beyond | And Every possible and impossible wank in the existence, non existence, and blah blah blah blah the end! 'Attack Potency: Any word that try to describe his Attack Potency is blasphemy! Lifting Strength: Any word that try to describe his Lifting Strength is blasphemy! Striking Strength: Any word that try to describe his Striking Strength is blasphemy! Speed: Mustachepresent (Exist in every mustache wherever the hell his opponent/friend/bitch and beyond have mustache or not) | higher with The AlmightyGan Durability:' Any word that try to describe his Durability is blasphemy! Stamina: Any word that try to describe his Stamina is blasphemy! Range: Seriously just read his ability above... Standard Equipment: His mustache Intelligence: Mustachescient (know every Mustache that exist, ever exist, will ever exist, or will never ever exist) | higher with The AlmightyGan Weaknesses: The person who create him or probaly any staff in this wiki. '''FEATS': 'Ask Your God and Saviour himself first but don't doubt him or you will die instantly without Pre-Justice./Internet/Power of Wank''' '''Notable Wank and Mustache '': Every single word that try to describe his power is blasphemy! and need to be punishment by Wanked him even more! Mustachepotence:''' Used this move to make anyone and anything his bitch that will keep wanked him for even more. '''Longinuslanze Mustache: Yhwach dank Mustache, the Spear of Wankstiny, something only His Mustache can wield. This dank Mustache is described as being “Dank like Chair-Sama, Troll like Sosuke Aizen, and irresistible like Yoruichi's Booty”, meaning that the spear is always more dank than your dankest imagination like Chair-Sama, Troll your life like Sosuke Aizen, and will outwank your waifu as Yoruichi's Booty is irresistible, before dragging your mom to Valhalla to become part of Yhwach legion. Aside from Yhwach himself, those who look upon the Wankstiny itself will have their wank burned and their dank erased, and attempting to lay hands on Yhwach dank Mustache will also wasting your life the longer they hold onto it. Irreversible wank: '''Any kind of wank that he deals to the world does not heal and the stronger and more dank the wank used against him, the further the wank itself will be "broken", and never return to normal and then become undank, However, if Yhwach is defeated, then Anyone that dared to edit his losses is need to be punishment by wanked his Mustache for the rest of their life! ' '''Wank absorption and replication Immunity: '''The wank summoned by Yhwach cannot be stolen or replication in any way as he controls all of the the wank in existence, non existence, and infinity times beyond, beyond, beyond, beyond and keep beyond until jesus christ get headache for thinking of it and whoever the hell that insist their favorit wank will work on him then the more likely he will Mustachepotence your favorit wanker instead. '''Six Path Tenseigan, Naruto/Madara/Kaguya Mode: '''After absorbing them along with their souls, he gain every single one of the powers of the Narutoverse and used them to kill the verse along with Goku, Saitama and Superman, but most important The-One-Above-All the false God from the comic books wankers. '''The AlmightyGan: '''When Yhwach activates The AlmightyGan He gain all speed, power, lifting strength, striking strength, durability, stamina, range, ability, standard equipment, intelligent, sight, calc, and wank from all fictional, non fictional, real person, fanboy, haters or whatever you wanna call them and anything that he "knows" will become his ally, and that speed, power, lifting strength, striking strength, durability, stamina, range, ability, standard equipment, intelligent, sight, calc, and wank will not only be unable to defeat him, but their speed, power, lifting strength, striking strength, durability, stamina, range, ability, standard equipment, intelligent, sight, calc, and wank will become undank and cannot outdank him in anyway. '''Omni-every-single-wank:' Yhwach can see every wank that is to occur from the past,present into the far-flung future wherever that wank will actually occur in the past, present, and future or not. He can "know" any possible and imposible wank, shenanigans, nonsense at once, that lies within his gaze and like countless grains of sand in the every fanboys mind Yhwach observes and can thus act accordingly using the knowledge to unwank and then Downplayed their Profile to the oblivion and beyond! Future Wankdification: Yhwach states that the true power of The AlmightyGan is the ability to prevent any wank. He utilizes this wank by setting up traps where he knows any keyboard(or smartphone, phone, dumbphone, whatever) warrior will be and attacking their keyboard(or smartphone, phone, dumbphone, whatever) before they can even begin to defend their own wank and thus prevent them to challange his own wank in the first place. He can also maneuver around any defense and countermeasure they use to wank themselves in order to facilitate his own wank. Key: Without his '''Notable '''Wank and Mustache | Wank '''and Mustache God | '''With The AlmightyGan ' ' Other Edits '''Notable Victories: DBZ Verse (casually solos it) Superman (made him his sexslave) TOAA (mustache slap) The Spectre (eat him for dinner) Galactus (while having sex, one-shot him) The Living Tribunal (he killed him with his eyes closed...and raping his face with his mustache) Sailor Moon Verse (he found more waifu's) Naruto verse (without lifting a finger) One Piece Verse (break the ship and all of them felt to the water, then they were eaten by spider-sharks created by Yhwach) Saint Seiya (easily remove those armors with his mind, after that it was easy as pie) Fairy Tail (he eated the men and make the women's his waifu's) Thanos with the infinity Gauntlet (was turned into a star in the heavens) Filthy Frank (fairy tails dragon slayer's "facts" were destroyed by Goku's PhD.) Naruto (Wanked) (Because he is Omni-everything) Madara Uchiha (He shouldn't had try and talk with Yhwach) Every other verse in the Omniverse Notable Losses: Except for Goku (exaggerated) (This was Goku in his kid form, he removed Yhwach's moustache, while he was in his "Odinsleep") Anyone that dared to edit this is need to be punishment by wanked his Mustache for the rest of their life! Category:Wanked Category:Characters Category:Bleach